<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clever Title? Nahhh by ItsAnAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236446">Clever Title? Nahhh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnAss/pseuds/ItsAnAss'>ItsAnAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, Platonic Cuddling, Wingfic, preening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAnAss/pseuds/ItsAnAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo's wings finally come in, and it's anything but pleasant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc. &amp; Ranboo, Sleepy Bois Inc. &amp; Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clever Title? Nahhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo groaned into his pillow as his muscles spasmed. He had assumed he was sick and was trying his best to power through it, painful as it was.<br/>
He forced himself to roll out of bed, stumbling out of his room and downstairs to get some food from the kitchen. Something light, as his stomach was less than pleased with his decision to move this godforsaken morning. <br/>
He glared at the cupbourd as he opened it, vision a little too blurry to tell what was where, and memory a touch too foggy to remember. He eventually gave up after squinting at the pantry for what felt like an hour, resigning himself to sprawling awkwardly on the couch.<br/>
He was only now realising that the sun wasn't even up yet, and he finally decided he was far too groggy to care; slipping back into sleep once more. </p><p><br/>
Phil woke up early that day, stretching his wings as he hopped down the steps towards the coffee maker, pausing as he passed the living room. <br/>
Oh.<br/>
He ran in, wings fluttering and puffing up in his nerves as he watched Ranboo whine in his sleep, his wings trying to break through the skin on his back. He called up the stairs to Wilbur and Techno, starting to tug off the shirt that would do more harm than good. <br/>
Wilbur stumbled down first, freezing at what he saw before jumping into action. He sprinted into the bathroom to get a handful of cold compresses and a bottle of wing oil, running back in and setting them down by the couch.<br/>
Meanwhile, Phil had pulled Ranboo to the floor and begun the process of coaxing his wings out, rubbing his back around the sensitive areas and massaging his scalp. <br/>
Techno had finally come down and began placing the cold compresses onto the centre of his spine and the back of his neck.<br/>
Wilbur and Techno worked together to help pull the wings out as Phil carefully comforted Ranboo, who had been drifting in and out of sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a few hours, Ranboo's wings had finally come in, sprawled awkwardly at each side. He had woken up fully an hour in and now sagged in relief as the pain stopped. Tommy and Tubbo had both woken up and come down, silently agreeing to make breakfast for the others and leave them be. <br/>
Techno helped him stand up while Phil went upstairs to set up his bed with Wilbur. <br/>
They trudged up the stairs together, Techno humming softly (if asked, he'd say it was for himself) to Ranboo. </p><p>Ranboo collapsed on his bed, Wilbur starting to gently preen one of his wings. He noted it was the black, strong wing of a raven. Phil continued on the other, the white, soft wing of a dove. Techno stationed himself at his head, rubbing in between his wings as the room filled with coos and trills from all parties. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>